Crystal Souls
by Eminem- Reincarnation
Summary: JxS.. of course... sad..fluffy but good you'll like ( Seto is evil to joey in ch 1... seto wishes to change his ways... joey is the only one who can help him, yet joey wishes to have nothing to with Seto,though... (BxJ and maybe SxY? later on.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1:Punishment.

-Joey fumbled with the key to his apartment, his hands were slippery from the, for Seto Kaiba had _forgotten_ to pick him up from work again. Actually...Seto was drunk again, he had discovered alcohol after Mokuba and his mother had died, and had never broken the disgusting habit. Joey finally got the door unlocked and peaked inside, the sickening smell of booze and cigarattes hit his face and made him gag. He stepped inside and figured that Seto was asleep, because the lights were off, and he couldn't smell any fresh smoke. Joey hung his drenched coat on a nail and froze when an ice cold hand grabbed his neck, and was thrown onto the coffee table, breaking it. Joey felt the splintering wood dig into his back and arms.

-The lights clicked on and Joey stared, frozen in fear, at the furious Seto. Joey could tell he had been drinking, his eyes were bloodshot and his wrists were cut, Seto had a bad habit with that, he would drink, then feel guilty and cut his wrists or legs.

"Where have you been, puppy?" Joey flinched when Seto threw a glass at him, he covered his face and it shattered on his arm," Move your hand,dog!!" Joey obeyed and lowered his arms, Seto threw yet another shot glass at him and this time it hit its mark, the puppy's forehead.

"I asked you a question, mutt..." Seto staggered over to Joey and to Joey and collapsed on top of him, their faces only inches apart. Joey pitied Seto for certain reasons, Seto's father was still alive and hated the boy, for he thought that it was Seto's fault that his wife and younger son had died, so he beat him without mercy when he arrived home, yet another reason for Seto's drinking.

"S-Seto...." Joey felt Seto's grip tightened on his neck.

"Listen, dog.... if your always going to be late, then perhaps I should leave... and let _him _out of prison.." It took all of Joey's will power not to vomit, due to Seto's thick alcohol breath.

"Y....you wouldn't do that... right?" Joey looked pleadingly at the young drunk.

"Oh?...try me.." Seto smiled evily," I can do whatever I want to you..."

"You.." Joey bit his lip until a small trickle of blood formed.

"What?" Seto glared at Joey.

"....You bastard." Joey said in a deadly tone. Seto losened his his grip on Joey's neck, and instead took and broken wine bottle and began to viciously cut his face and his arms.

"You.... you never talk to me like that again, Wheeler.." Seto released the trembling Joey and threw yet another item at him, a picture of his sister, Serinity.

"Heh.... how ironic...that picture shattered.. exactly like your little sister...some big brother.." Joey wimpered as Seto slammed the door shut... he heard Seto messing around with the locks to the door.

"Wh..what are you doing..?" Joey asked weakly and fearfully.

"...You've been a bad dog...and I think that you need to be punished....so I'm locking you in your dog house for a few days..."

"...." Joey was too scared to speak. Was not being beaten up and cut almost every day by the one you loved not punishment enough? Joey wanted the old Seto back, but all he had to do, was figure out how to do that....

end chapter 1.

ifrit:okay....things to say... arigato to Sensei/Anima.. who inspired me to write this with hers...( when it comes out... i will force you to read it... for it is sooo fluffy-liciuose and wonderful!!!) second...i don't pwn yu-gi-oh! or any thing in this whole story! and third...forgot.dang...oh! RR!!!!!! please(Oo)


	2. Vain Wishes

Chapter2: Vain Wishes.

-Seto wondered the alleies behind his house, trying to buy time until morning so that he wouldn't have to go home. He felt ill, his head was pounding and his chest felt like it was on fire, Seto would classify it at as a bad hangover, the truth was that he was sick, very sick and his father wouldn't pay for him to go and see a doctor... Seto had even had the crazy wish that Gozaburo would be released from from prison, even though the man was cruel and had tortured him on a daily basis, he still allowed him to get medical care. Seto collapsed far away from his house, in a bad area of Domino, and curled up into a pathetic little ball, trying his hardest to get warm. He wished that hadn't been so cruel to the puppy, but when he was drunk, he was very violent. He had tried to stop drinking several times. but he had never succeded, either his father pushed him to the brink of insanity, or he was so depressed over his life that he would go back to the habit. Seto's heart was pounding so loudly that he heard it in his ears, between the loudness and exhaustion, he didn't even hear a car pull up next to him, and the door slam shut...

"Up, boy!!" Seto squeaked when someone pulled him up by his hair," What _are_ you doing here?! Your supposed to be at the freaking house!" Seto felt his back hit the cold, hard pavment.

"D-dad...please..don't.." Seto pleaded, but it was in vain. Seto's father was obviously drunk beyond all hope, for he laughed every time he struck his son and made him cry in pain.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please don't do any more..." Seto begged as tears streamed down his cut and bleeding face.

"Shut-up!" The drunk screamed as he hit the Seto's temple as hard as he could, knocking Seto out cold, and leaving him defensless to any thing and everything...

end chapter 2

ifrit:too short?

Anima:prehaps...

Sensei:YAA(waves a flag)

ifritAnima:hmmm...O.OUUUUU


	3. In the arms of an angel

Chapter3: In the arms of an angel

ifrit: hii! this may take a while to get goin'... please reivew meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! pwese?(Oo)

-

- Joey had been locked in his apartment for about three days now... he hadn't been able to treat his wounds, because every time he tried to get uo off of the shattered table, the wood would become dislodged and he would bleed quite heavily... so he would just lay there, praying for someone, if anyone, to come and save him. As if to instantly answer his prayers, he discovered that someone was knocking on his door, their voice sounding quite concerned.

-"Joey? Joey are you in there?" Joey tilted his head up slightly when he heard his friend, Bakura... but he was too weak from blood loss to cry out for help... the only thing that he could manage was a very small _'Bakura...'_

"..Joey...?" Bakura looked through the blindless window and gasped in appaled horror when he saw that his friend was slowly dying," J-Joey..! Please, just hold on...!" Bakura slammed against the door with all his might, succesfully knocking it off its hinges. He didn't even pay attintion to the fact that his arm was nearly broken, but instead he ran to his friend and slowly helped him up.

"Joe-kun..are you okay?.. who in the seven hells did this to you?" Bakura asked, his fingers trembling slightly as he tried to stop the massive flow of blood.

"..No one.. it was an accident.." Joey lied, he knew that Bakura knew who did this, but perhaps he could make it seem like it was his fault,"I..I triooed over my own stupid shoes, you know how clumsy I am... and.. I fell on top of the table and..." Joey was cut off when Bakura placed his index finger over Joey's lips.

"Did the table cut you and beat you into oblivion?" Bakura wispered.

"Well...no..I...I.." Joey felt Bakura embrace him. Joey tried to protest, but the warmth emitting off of Bakura's body silenced him as he rembered how cold he was. Bakura watched in complete silence as he watched Joey snuggle closer to his chest, he looked like a tiny puppy, cuddling up to its mother for warmth and protection. Joey minded not the wounds he had reiceved, for he was in the arms of an angel.

"_Forget Seto..."_ Joey thought,"_I've got something better now...I've got an angel..."_

-

ifrit:R+R! i no own anything... please do not flame me and reivew!


End file.
